


Wesker's Warmth

by Madame_Wesker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Wesker/pseuds/Madame_Wesker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she misses him already</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wesker's Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> short little thing that popped into my head. part of gods and monsters

She curled up on his leather couch. His long wool coat wrapped around her. The scent of his cologne wafted up to her and she smiled. She could turn up the heat, she could build a fire but then he'd know she had been here. She was hoping he didn't smell her on his coat when he retrieved it. She missed him. He'd been gone a few days, the first time since she came with him. She'd become obsessed with him, smitten by his arrogance. She'd say he was a great man but he was no man, no, he was a god. She smiled to herself and snuggled deeper into the warmth of his coat, pretending it was his arms that held her close.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. feedback always appreciated


End file.
